Speed Trapped
“' '” is the first episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. This episode first aired February 25, 2013. Plot Adam, Bree, and Chase sneak out to meet Marcus in Davenport’s new self-driving sports car. When Leo tries to stop them, his nemesis Marcus traps him inside the car and programs it to take him on a wild, high-speed ride bound for the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Story It has been shown that Marcus has been spying on the Lab Rats all along. Donald has also created a car that can drive itself. Donald has also put Leo in charge of the Lab Rats. Adam, Bree, and Chase sneak out to meet Marcus at the new Frozen Yoghurt shop through Davenport’s new self-driving sports car while Donald and Tasha are having their 1st anniversary dinner. During the dinner, because of Eddy's jealousy towards Tasha, he insulted her and even froze her. Tasha was angry at Eddy and Donald let her choose whenever to deactivate/activate him. When Leo tries to stop them, his nemesis Marcus traps him inside the car and programs it to take him on a wild, high-speed ride bound for the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. The Lab Rats managed to save him from sinking into the Pacific Ocean, just by a short distance. When Leo went back to the apartment, he found out that Marcus sabotaged him. Marcus revealed that he is also bionic like the Lab rats and threatens Leo that if Leo tells anyone about what Marcus had done, Marcus will reveal the Lab Rat's bionic secret. Cast Main Cast *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport *Will Forte as Eddy Trivia *Marcus reveals he is bionic in this episode. **He also reveals that he knows about Adam Bree and Chase's bionics. **He has green laser eyes. Goofs *In this episode, Eddy's activation date was the same day as the Davenport anniversary, and he was so mad, he froze Tasha. However, in Crush, Chop and Burn. he said nothing about that. *Leo's metal detectors didn't go off when he used them on Marcus. There were multiple things that could have possibly made it go off: Marcus has an android body, Marcus has bionics, and lastly, Marcus has a Wifi hotspot on his neck. (possibly not a goof, could have been solved by Douglas.) *When Eddy was showing the slideshow of when they got married one of them shows Tasha and Davenport together in the house, but in Crush Chop and Burn when Tasha entered the house she acted like she has never seen the house. Memorable Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:SpeedTrapped Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Eddy episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:February Episodes Category:Mission Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Marcus Episodes Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters